


A Royal Pain

by Alyrenna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrenna/pseuds/Alyrenna





	

"And here..we..go." Jacob Frye leaped from the building's highest point into the hay cart below, concealing himself in the Blighter territory before jumping out and hiding in the nearby bushes. He carefully watched the borough leader walk a grassy path that passed by barrels, more bushes, and close to an alleyway that was being guarded by two more blighter grunts. Jacob kept as still as he could as he calculated when and where would be the best place to strike and how many lives he would have to take when he saw a glint to his left.  
"What on earth..?" Jacob looked to where he saw the movement and saw a flash of red disappear into the bushes closest to the leader. Now, what are you doing? Jacob could barely make out the cloaked figure of a woman before she sprung out, grabbing the leader and pulling him into her hiding spot with the only noise being a scream from the man before he was silenced.  
Are you fucking kidding me!?  
"Oy! What was that noise? What happened to the boss?" The woman sprinted from her hiding spot and ran down the guarded alley way, killing the two guards with her hidden blades and turning down the street.  
"Assassin! Assassin! She's getting away!" Jacob had no choice but to get out of the area and expose himself to the Blighter's that were unknowingly heading straight for his hiding spot. He took a running start to the walls close to him and shot his rope launcher at a chimney, propelling himself off of the ground.  
"Don't let her friend get away! After him, NOW." Bullets began to whiz by Jacob as he ran the rooftops, the Blighters following him from the ground. He brought out his own pistol and started firing at his pursuers, missing his targets once or twice.  
"Blast! I need to get out of their sight." Looking to his left and right, Jacob spotted a church tower about a hundred meters away but close enough to reach with his rope launcher. He latched onto a shutter and glided on the rope quickly, distancing himself from the blighters and began running again once he reached his destination. Jacob spotted a bale of hay not too far from where he was, but luckily it was out of the Blighter's line of sight enough for him to hide in it until the danger passed. Once close, he dived from the rooftops into the wagon and waited quietly as the troop of Blighters quickly made their way closer.  
"Which way did he go? I don't see him anywhere!"  
"That friend of his is gone too."  
"Shit! Boss ain't gonna be happy 'bout this."   
"Whatchu talking 'bout? The boss is dead!"  
"The other boss, shithead!"  
"C'mon, let's get outta 'ere."

Jacob waited a few seconds after the footsteps disappeared before jumping out. He picked a strand of hay out of his cloak and collected himself.  
Who the bloody hell was that woman? Green never mentioned another Assassin being in London. Jacob would make sure to have a talk with the man once he and Evie were back from god knows where.

_________________________________

"Oh dear, where do you keep getting these cuts and bruises miss?"  
"I rid Lambeth of a small Blighter borough and was ambushed by a few strays on my way here. Luckily I got out with just a few scratches."  
Sarah unlaced the corset belonging to the woman in front of her with a sigh, how many times will she have to use powder and salve to cover up this young woman's injuries? "I wish you would stop running directly into danger miss, you won't have these close calls forever and there's only so much I can do to cover up your injuries. You're mother will be displeased to see you acting in such a way."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she disowned me, quite honestly. However, that doesn't mean I intend to stop helping the people of London - my people - just to appease my mother."  
Sarah shook her head and roughly dropped the woman's worn clothing onto the chair beside her. "Be that as it may, you are supposed to be focusing on marriage and children, not running around the way you have been."  
The woman took a step away from Sarah, grabbing her robe hanging from her mirror and sitting on her bed. "Sarah, you know that is not the life I want to focus on anytime soon. Please don't let mother find out because I'm sure she will find ways to make me a prisoner in my own home." She wrapped the robe closer to her body, "helping those in need and fighting for freedom from the Templars seems so much more meaningful than this, this life that I'm leading now. To hell with the danger, it makes it that much more exciting.  
Sarah sat on the bed as well and crossed her hands in her lap, "Before I forget miss, I wrote to Mr. Green, regarding you."  
"Me? Why would you do that?"  
"There has been a whisper from the other maids who have eyes and ears on the Templars that Mr. Starrick might move to strike. I understand that's something that has been buzzing around for some time, but this time he might use you to get what he wants."  
The woman shook her head, "That's ridiculous Sarah, he wouldn't be foolish enough to involve me directly in his affairs."  
"Be that as it may miss, I wrote to Mr. Green because we all have become worried for your safety - especially since you've been venturing off more and more to enemy territory - so we thought it best that the Frye twins and Mr. Green try to be added protection when you are here at home or touring the districts."  
The woman stood up in shock "Sarah, I can't believe you did that!" She crossed her arms angrily "I'm able to take care of myself and having them breathing down my neck will only make it harder for me to fulfill my duties as an Assassin. I'm so disappointed in you."  
Sarah calmly rose from the bed and smoothed down her apron "I understand that miss, but Mr. Green agreed that this course of action was ideal and I would rather you be safe and mad with me than dead."

___________________________________

Jacob perched himself at the top of a chimney where he had a view of another borough and another leader; except this time he would be the one to claim their life.  
"Now, let's see if our little friend comes out to play." Jacob triggered his eagle vision and carefully scanned the streets below him, sorting out the red from the blue, looking for- Ah! there she is now! He watched the hooded woman quickly take out guards from numerous hiding places, impressed by her fluidity and attention to her surroundings.  
Just like dear Evie Jacob thought with a grimace as he began his climb down to the streets to head off the mystery woman and claim the target for himself. Once Jacob reached his chosen hiding spot near the leader, he froze and looked around, realizing he lost sight of the woman and almost cursed aloud at his mistake.  
I'll find her later, I need to tend to my target. Jacob stalked closer to the borough leader using the environment around him to keep him hidden until he was close enough to touch the leader. Just as he lunged for the man however, a whooshing sound flew right by his ear and a throwing knife embedded itself into the back of the Blighter's skull, instantly killing him.  
Jacob hid himself again and looked to the direction of where the knife originated, locking his eyes on the woman. She wore dark crimson robes that snugly wrapped around her body and over her head, her lower face hidden by a matching scarf. She stood up from her hiding place on the roof and began to make a run for it.  
"Oh, I've had it with you." Jacob took a running start in front of unsuspecting Blighters and used his rope launcher to get to the roof just as the Blighters below processed what just happened.  
"Fuck, he killed the boss! Get him before we lose sight of him again!" Jacob easily launched himself over to the buildings across the street out of their sight so they wouldn't be any sort of distraction during his pursuit. He spotted the woman running towards a nearby factory, possibly planning to hide from him inside. Jacob grinned as he picked up his pace, a plan already in mind, and aimed his rope launcher for a hanging bar on the factory roof. Once he shot the rope off, he was pulled into the air and quickly gaining ground on the woman below him. He waited until he was at the edge of the line of buildings before letting go and landing in front of the woman, almost colliding with her.  
The woman, caught off guard, froze for a split second and stared in awe at Jacob and his Assassin's Gauntlet.  
"Oh my, I want that." She quickly composed herself before Jacob could grab onto her and crouched to the ground, rolling onto her back then to her feet further away. Her green eyes crinkled into what was more than likely a smile as Jacob lunged for her and she evaded him by grabbing the back of his collar and pushing him to the ground. "Oh, but I don't know if you'd give that to me would you? I daresay I have the upper hand on you as it is since it seems I have to be the one to take your targets down for you."  
Jacob growled as he jumped back up, swinging his arm around to try and hit her only to be met with her own Gauntlet blocking most of the blow. "I would have handled it all just fine by myself" He barked, reaching for her scarf. "Who are you? Why are you running from me?"  
The woman grabbed his outstretched arm with the hand that wasn't holding back his fist and twisted it around and behind his back. "Now, now Jacob, mystery adds to the fun, wouldn't you agree?" She laughed and released him, stepping back and digging her hand into her robes. Jacob whipped around and triggered his hidden blade, ready to fight her until she talked.  
"Just tell me who you are and we can settle this like adults."

The woman's eyes crinkled as she lifted her hand to shoulder height.

"You'll have to catch me first."

She threw the object in her hand down and disappeared in the cloud of smoke she created. Coughing, Jacob ran through the smoke to try and stop the woman, but he was too late and he couldn't find anything that gave away where she might have run off too.

"Damned it all, Evie will never let me forget this."

_____________________________________________

"Henry, why do the Frye twins have rope launchers and I don't? I thought we were friends!" The woman laughed as she pulled down her scarf and walked up to the desk of the curio shop.  
Henry Green looked up from his books and smiled, "Hello to you too, Em. Yes, I do believe I forgot to acquire one for you. You hardly ever stop to see me and with both our busy schedules, it must have slipped my mind." he closed his books and walked around to be beside the woman. "Would you like to accompany me to Mr. Bell's so we may fit you with one?" He held out his arm for her.  
The woman laughed again and wrapped her arm around his, "That sounds like a plan, Henry."  
Henry opened the door to the door leading to the streets "After you, your hi-"  
"I told you not to call me that." The woman sharply scolded as she lifted her scarf to her face once more. "I hear that enough as it is and you're my friend, you shouldn't have to call me that. Especially for our own safety."  
"I'm sorry Em, It's a habit for me as well as a term for respect."  
"Yes yes, I respect you as well Henry, but we are friends and equals first." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Changing the topic: Am I really going to have to deal with the twins being around me constantly? I am able to care for myself."  
Henry patted Em's hand, "I'm afraid so, it is for your own safety against the Templars and Blighters. While you adorn your robes it won't be as needed, but when you are your...'everyday self' so to speak, it will be necessary."  
Em groaned, "You don't even know for sure if they plan to attack, let alone when it will be. I have my own protection as it is. Besides, Starrick wouldn't hurt me or my family until he had the Shroud; he doesn't even know I'm an Assassin, right?"  
"We can't be too cautious, Em. We will take every measure to make sure you are safe until the danger has passed."  
Em looked down at her boots and sighed, "We don't know how long that could be...I don't like feeling like a prisoner in my own home."  
Henry gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I promise you, this will only be temporary and we will do what we can to have it be over with quickly."


End file.
